Backstage
by TheSickenerHits
Summary: Pre-Litchfield oneshot. Alex wants to enjoy a night out, Piper wishes they were back in bed. Smut ensues.


The bar was crowded and warm, heat and sweat hanging in the air like a thick fog. It had taken fewer than fifteen minutes for Piper to start eyeing the exits, optimism edging into her periphery.

"Let's go home." She whispered, her lips brushing against Alex's ear in the way that made the brunette grin.  
"This is the first time we've left the house in three days, kid. I don't know about you, but I needed to get out."  
She snaked an arm around Piper's waist and pulled her close, gaze flicking between the band on stage and the blonde on her arm.  
"And we're out! So let's go back in."

Piper's mouth grazed Alex's neck, her words making Alex's skin hum, earning Piper an almost imperceptible shiver.  
"If you don't stop soon, I won't be able to wait until we get home." Alex's voice was low, verging on a growl, and Piper felt compelled to tempt fate.  
Sliding her hand inside her girlfriend's shirt, she trailed her fingernails from the nape of her neck and down, pressing hard enough to leave burning trails but not enough to break the skin.  
Piper leaned into Alex and smirked. "How about now?"

Alex bit her lip, scowling.  
Piper wanted to fuck? _Fine_; Alex wasn't going to object.  
But if it _was_ going to happen, it would have to happen on her terms.

Turning on the spot, the brunette gripped Piper's wrist and lead her toward the bar, each step clear with purpose.  
Piper knew where this was going; they had been here before. They would fuck in a toilet cubicle, call a taxi, barely be able to keep their hands off each other in the backseat, then spend the rest of the evening wrestling for control under the covers. The anticipation of the evening clung to her skin like a lover's perfume, and she was wired, ready for the routine.

Unexpectedly however, Alex took a left turn before the bathroom door, followed by a right, and soon Piper was off-guard, lost in a myriad of dimly lit corridors.  
Alex stopped short inside a small room, the walls plastered with band posters and the floor full of empty guitar cases.  
It felt as though she was stepping into a shrine to her youth, a thought she pushed aside as she found an empty space in view of the stage.  
Placing a firm hand on Piper's chest, Alex pressed her back against the nearest wall, fingers fumbling for the buttons on her girlfriend's jeans as Piper's breath hitched in her throat.

To their left, the band began to play once more.  
The blonde turned her head to face the source of the sound, and gasped as she found herself exposed: they were mere metres away from the stage.  
All that obstructed their view of the band was the curtain which hung loosely along the edge of the performance space, beside which an inch-wide gap allowed a clear line of sight to the lead singer.

"Alex, wait!"  
Alex's mumbled response fell between fraught kisses, as she continued to push her girlfriend's jeans down to her ankles. "_What_?"  
"The stage is right there! Somebody could see us!" Piper hissed, her anticipation at an all-time high, knowing that it would only take a band member seeking a fresh plectrum or bottle of water for their hiding place to be discovered.  
Alex smirked, pausing her preoccupation to gaze at her girlfriend's conflicted expression. "I know."  
They could be caught any second, and Alex was fully aware of their predicament: she had chosen this place on purpose.  
"And you're gonna have learn to be quiet, or they'll find us. "

She gripped Piper's hips firmly, pressing her back against the cool wooden paneling of the wall.  
As Alex trailed excruciatingly slow kisses between her girlfriend's breasts, Piper swallowed her moans and closed her eyes, desperate to stay silent in spite of the fingers sliding between her thighs.  
Sensing Piper's frustration, Alex slipped a single digit inside the blonde, being rewarded with a recital of her name that sounded like a prayer, a whispered reverence.

Onstage, the musicians announced that they would be playing their final song, and Piper gasped.  
Her very being seemed to tingle at Alex's touch, and she pushed her hips forwards for greater contact. Alex chuckled at this, gradually increasing the speed of her finger as she grazed her thumb across Piper's clit, eliciting small moans from the woman pinned against the wall.

"What's the rush, kid?"  
"_Please_ -"  
Alex sunk her teeth into Piper's neck, chasing her words away as the blonde took a sharp intake of breath.  
" - I want more."

They were sweating now, the combined heat from their bodies almost unbearable in the small room.  
Inside Alex's shirt, Piper's fingers dug into her girlfriend's arms, leaving perfectly-formed crescents along the brunette's biceps, surely blooming into bruises by the next morning.  
"Alex, I _need_..."  
Alex curled her finger inside Piper, breaking the rhythm and increasing the pressure against her g-spot. Piper whimpered.  
"Ask nicely, Pipes."  
"I need - " Piper moaned in hushed tones, her words dripping with desperation.  
"Say please." Alex's reply was cocky, and in that second, Piper both deplored and adored her. She would have to get revenge for this.  
"Please..."

Gradually, Alex began to increase her pace once more, finding the speed that spurred Piper's desire.  
Piper's stomach muscles clenched against Alex's forearm, a sign that Piper was mere minutes away if the brunette continued.  
Reading Piper's body, Alex slowed again, holding Piper in place rather than pushing her on.  
The blonde groaned, pressing her lips against Alex's as she spoke again, murmuring into her mouth.  
"Please Alex, make me cum."  
Alex had Piper exactly where she wanted her.  
"One more time, kid." She would make her work for this reward.  
"Please, please, _please_..."

Softening, Alex gave her what she wanted, needed, couldn't cum without: she slid another finger inside Piper without warning, the girl's hips bucking in response.  
The blonde's nails sunk into Alex's skin, the heat of her flesh burning her fingertips like lye.  
Alex pushed deeper, wrapping her free arm around Piper's waist to support her.  
_"Fuck..."_

Piper's expletives became incomprehensible, and she buried her face in Alex's shoulder to muffle the moans. The brunette felt Piper constrict around her fingers, getting wetter with every thrust.  
A guitar solo sounded, and Alex knew she didn't have long left.

"Cum for me Piper."

Piper's mouth found Alex's, and her tongue tasted salt as she bit down on soft skin and taut muscle, the band's drums echoing her racing heart.

Alex released a barely audible gasp as she was sure Piper's teeth punctured her lip.  
She felt her girlfriend tighten, and mercilessly added a third finger, holding her closer and fucking her hard. She set a relentless pace, pushing Piper past the point of no return.  
The blonde trembled in her arms, her body ready for release.

As the band finished their closing chorus and the crowd called for more, Piper came, stars bursting into the blackness behind her closed eyelids, the taste of copper crass against her tongue.

Knowing they had mere moments before being mistaken for groupies, Alex hastily tugged up her girlfriend's jeans and guided the blonde out of the door, leaning her against the wall opposite as she fastened her trousers.  
Piper nuzzled into her neck, shallow breaths interrupted as she planted a coy kiss on her girlfriend's lips, anxiety erupting as she tasted blood.  
"Alex, you're bleeding! Was that me?" Piper was thrust from her reverie with the realisation. "I am _so_ sorry!"  
She blushed as Alex inclined her head a little, pressing another gentle kiss on her lover.  
"You did. But I'm hoping you'll do far worse to me before tonight is over." She took Piper's hand and they headed for the fire exit, breaking away from the bar and escaping into the hot New York night.  
As soon as they reached the alleyway outside, Piper pulled Alex into a deep embrace, her tongue trailing along the brunette's lips.

Alex couldn't help but grin; a little blood never tasted so good.


End file.
